The Monster Inside Me
by The Darkness Inside Me
Summary: Clover is no ordinary loner, she was born with a curse that frightens starclan themselves. She vowed to stay away from others, to avoid them from getting hurt or even killed. But When she meets two toms and they both fall for her what will she do? ( title formally the price of power)
1. The Loner and the Warrior

I D0NT OWN WARRIORS

Chapter 1:

A ginger she-cat with a white underbelly stalked through the undergrowth, her white paws stepped lightly as she walked. She was a loner, and new to the area. She sniffed the air, and smelled a faint trace of mouse. She lowered herself into a crouch and slowly crept forward towards the precious food. Suddenly her stomach growled loudly, the mouse stiffened and bolted. She growled and leapt forward giving it a chase. It suddenly dove into an unseen hole and disappeared. She skidded to halt, her bright green eyes flashing in anger and frustration. _Ugh! Great, just perfect. _She thought to herself. She was sure that her thundering through the undergrowth had alerted almost all the prey in the area. She felt her stomach rumble again. She was starved. She sighed and kept walking hoping to find shelter before the storm started. She looked up at the gray clouds looming over her, taunting her that if she doesn't find shelter soon, she'll be starved _and_ wet. She suddenly slipped and fell into a small ditch. With a yelp of surprise, she tumbled down the rocky ditch, earning some cuts and bruises along the way. She finally hit the bottom with a loud grunt.

She opened her eyes and felt dizzy as she tried to stand up; to no avail she clumsily fell back down. This time she waited for everything to stop spinning and tried to get up again. This time she succeeded. She sat down there, and shook her head. The ginger she-cat stood up and began to climb out of the ditch but stopped as a searing, hot pain hit her shoulder like lightning. She hissed in pain and looked over at her shoulder. There, she saw a deep gash from one of the rocks from tumbling down the ditch. _I must be the most unlucky cat ever, _she thought grumpily. She looked up at the top of the ditch, then back at her shoulder. She made up her mind and slowly scrunched up her muscles; she gritted her teeth and leapt out of the ditch, landing rather clumsily on her side. _So much for a cat always lands on its feet;_ she shook her fur and-trying to ignore the pain-limped away. She suddenly stopped; she pricked her ears and heard a rustle in the bushes. She tasted the air; a cat. She looked around and spotted a tree nearby. She bolted towards it and climbed up it, forgetting her wound for a moment. She waited for the cat to pass by and spotted it, it was a tom by the looks of it. He had thick, golden brown fur; he appeared to be her age, maybe older. She couldn't see his eyes though. He appeared to be hunting, she smirked, _Good luck, _she thought, remembering her earlier skirmish with the mouse. She continued to watch him, getting bored and impatient. "Hurry up and leave already!" She hadn't realized she had said it out loud. The tom froze, he pricked his ears and suddenly turned towards the tree she was in. she stiffened as he padded towards the tree with a cautious look on his face. She now saw his eyes were light amber. **(AN: if you haven't guessed yet it's Thornclaw)** "Who's there?" he called. She didn't answer. He narrowed his eyes and called again, "whoever you are, I suggest you give up now, or face my wrath!" she snorted. _Wrath my rump. _He suddenly called out, "I see you're a coward, no matter, I can handle a _coward,_ any day!" she bristled angrily. _No one _called her a coward and got away with it. Without thinking she sprang from the tree towards the tom, he was taken by surprise and yowled as she bowled him over. They struggled for a while until she ended up pinning him down, claws unsheathed and pricking his neck fur. "_No one _calls _me_ a coward." She growled in his face.

**Thornclaw's POV: **

Thornclaw stared up at the she-cat in surprise, he had been hunting for the first time as a warrior, and suddenly he found himself pinned by this mysterious she-cat. She has soft ginger fur, with a white underbelly and paws with mesmerizing bright green eyes that seemed to stare right through him. "_No one _calls _me _a coward." The she-cat growled in his face. He quickly snapped out of it and smirked, "Well _I _just did." He suddenly rolled them until he was on top pinning her to the ground his paws at her throat, his claws slightly unsheathed. He looked down at her, as she glared at him with those green eyes. He cleared his throat and said, "Anyways, I'm Thornclaw, and you are…?" he drifted off waiting for her to finish. She didn't. "Why would I tell you, fox-heart?" she spat. He rolled his eyes and said smugly, "Well, firstly, I'm the one pinning_ you_ down at the moment, so I'm in control. Secondly, if you don't I could alert my clan that a rogue has trespassed into our territory, and trust me, they're not as forgiving as me". She snorted. But he saw confusion in her eyes as he talked about his clan, but ignored it, waiting for her answer that would lead him to her name. She looked away, a defiant look in her eyes. He would never admit it, but he was enjoying messing with this surprisingly beautiful she-cat. "She muttered something he couldn't hear and leaned in, a cheeky grin on his face, "What's that? I didn't hear you!" she gave him a death glare before growling, "Clover," through gritted teeth. He purred, "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" she kept glaring, and it was scaring him a bit. A flash of red caught his eye and he saw a fresh gash on her shoulder. He pointed at it with his nose, "Now what happened there?" she suddenly looked a bit embarrassed and flattened her ears. "I errr- fell down a ditch." She grumbled. He looked over it, if not treated it could get infected and enter her bloodstream. Thankful that his sister was a medicine cat, he went over the herbs she needed, cobwebs for the bleeding, marigold for infection, and poppy seeds for the pain. She was staring at him now, which made him uneasy. He silently got off her and mewed, "wait here." She narrowed her eyes at him but sat down and looked away. He nodded in satisfaction and padded away to find some herbs for the feisty and beautiful she-cat.

**Clover's POV: **

Clover sat there, waiting for the so called 'Thornclaw', weird name. Thoughts were running through her head. Who was this tom? What did he mean by clan? How many others are there? Her thoughts were interrupted by a rustle in the undergrowth in which she sprang up into a defensive crouch, her lips curled into a snarl. "Hey! Hey! Relax it's just me!" she didn't relax as Thornclaw, again, weird name, padded up to her with some leafs in his jaws. He set them down in front of her and said, "Those are for your wound, they will help so it doesn't get infected." She was still bristling and she growled at him, "I don't need anything from you! I can take care of myself!" Thornclaw only sighed as hissed at him, "Just take it!" Clover glared at him, "No way! Like I said, I don't need anything from you! Besides you could of poisoned it!" he only rolled his eyes. "If I wanted you dead, I would've just killed you when I had you pinned!" Clover opened her mouth to retort but realized he was right. Still glaring she slowly lowered here arched back and sheathed her claws, she slowly padded up to him, and sniffed cautiously at the so called herbs. Thornclaw sighed again and said, "Here, just let me do it." She opened her mouth to protest, but he put his tail over her mouth, silencing her. "Save it. Just lie down and let me do it." She glared at him but obeyed and slowly lowered herself to the ground. He gave a smug grin and began to clean the wound with his rough tongue. She winced In pain, she supposed he saw this and cleaned it with more gently strokes. When he finished cleaning it he applied the herbs. She let out a sigh of pure relief as he put the herbs on her injured shoulder. She heard him chuckle above her and flattened her ears. When he was finished, she slowly got up and looked over her shoulder. It was plastered with cobwebs and herbs but it didn't hurt as much. Thornclaw gave a nod of satisfaction as she tested her shoulder. Clover was grateful to Thornclaw, and like all others who helped her she rewarded them.

**Thornclaws POV:**

Thornclaw gave a nod of satisfaction as Clover tested out her shoulder, she looked pleased that she could walk with only a slight limp. She suddenly turned in his direction and slowly padded up to him, until she was nose to nose with him. He felt his heart beat quicken, and she put her muzzle by his ear and said softly, "Thank you Thornclaw," his name sounded foreign on her tongue but he liked it. She slowly brought her muzzle down from his ear and leaned forward and licked his cheek. His eyes widened in surprise at the gesture, he flattened his ears and a dusty pink appeared on his cheeks, hoping she wouldn't notice it, he stuttered, "Y-your w-welcome." She gave a small smile of gratitude before her face straightened and she backed away, she looked a little embarrassed as well, "yeah, well anyways, I-I have to go, and uh, next time I won't hold back while fighting!" she turned away from him and started to pad away. "Wait!" he barely realized the words were out of his mouth before it was too late. She looked back at him smirk visable on her ginger face, "what?" He was silent. What did he want to say to her? "Will I…will I ever see you again?" her smirk widened into a grin. "Probably not." Her smirk returned and she meowed, "Goodbye Thornclaw." Then she was gone.

**R&R**

**The Darkness Inside Me**

**AN: I will update as soon as I can.**


	2. Captured

Chapter 2:

A jet black tom with one white dipped paw sat grooming in his den. He pricked his ears at the sound of paw steps coming towards his den. "Scourge," a deep voice rumbled. The black tom flashed his icy blue eyes over to his second in command, Bone, as he entered hid private den. "What is it?" he asked in a deathly calm voice. He saw the tom shiver and smirked, he loved the fear-scent that radiated of the tom. "I was thinking, that maybe you should, err- find a mate." Scourge simply stared at the tom, and Bone started to feel this was a bad idea. Suddenly Scourge let a cold shrill of laughter that made his skin crawl. "A mate?" Scourge's voice was cold as death. He suddenly leapt at Bone, his reinforced claws pressing dangerously at his throat. "Never, with mates, comes _love," _he spat the word as if it was poison, "and with _love,_ comes _weakness. _I expected more from my second in command, maybe you're going soft and I will have to get rid of you and find another," He hissed, pressing his claws harder against his throat. Bone's eyes widened in fear and he was quick to come up with an excuse. "N-no Scourge! I-I only meant that you're not going to live forever so you need an air to take over when you're gone, and if you have kits, you will have that air!" Scourge narrowed his eyes but a thoughtful look appeared on his face. He got off of him and turned around, leaving Bone to gasp for air. "I suppose your right, Bone. I will not live forever and I will need someone to take over after me," he turned his icy blue eyes to him. "I will think about it," then he added in a cold voice, "Now, _get out."_ Bone dipped his head and scrambled out of the den heaving a sigh of relief, leaving Scourge to his thought. _A mate? Hmmm. Well there is no one worthy to be mine. _He shrugged nonchalantly to himself, he would think about it more later.

He went outside and ordered the guard to get him a plump mouse. He was famished. Brick, the red she-cat came in and bowed before setting down a pleasantly plump mouse then leaving. He eyed the mouse hungrily and took out a claw and pressing it against the belly of the morsel, slowly dragging it down, ripping open its flesh, enjoying the feeling of ripped flesh and blood on his claws. After, he hungrily dug into his meal. When he finished, he licked his whiskers, savoring the taste of blood on his tongue. He silently groomed himself thinking. _Do I really need a mate?_ He loved his life, being the great leader of Bloodclan, eating only the best of the best, killing cats and dogs of different shapes and sizes. If he did take on a mate, he would have to deal with bratty kits and that would distract him from Bloodclan. Many cats would kill to be in the position he's in, and if he didn't keep an eye out, someone might try to overthrow him. He couldn't let that happen. He yawned, showing two rows of white, razor sharp fangs. He curled up in his nest and closed his eyes awaiting sleep to take him like a black wave.

Clover's POV:

Clover padded through the undergrowth, her shoulder was almost healed, thanks to Thornclaw. She grinned as she thought about the golden-brown tabby, sure he was smug and cheeky, but it was cute. Too bad she won't see him again, she had to keep going. Her paws suddenly hit something hard and rough. She looked down and saw hard, smelly, black stuff. She wrinkled her nose at the scent. She faintly remembered what it was called, ah, yes, a street. She looked from side to side, trying to see if any cars were coming, she didn't want to be crow-food, thank you very much. Hesitantly she slowly crossed, when she was halfway across, she heard a familiar roar of a two-leg car. She turned and her eyes widened as she saw it heading towards her, she leapt out of the way, the car missing her by a mouse-length. She rolled to the side scraping her nearly healed wound and sending a fiery shot of pain up her shoulder. She slowly got up and shook her head. She looked at her shoulder. The cobwebs had been ripped off from hitting the hard ground and the herbs were worn away, she growled in frustration and started to lick it, to try to stop the bleeding. She gave it gentle stroked with her rough tongue, she could faintly taste the herbs that Thornclaw had given her. After she finished she slowly got up and headed into the two-leg city. It was moon-high and the place looked deserted. She wasn't fooled; she knew there were cats here. _There probably hiding behind dumpsters or snoozing away like fat, lazy kittypets. _She thought with a smirk, she suddenly smelt something. She tasted the air, yep,_ food. _She felt her mouth water; she hadn't eaten at all today.

She followed the scent to a dark alley. Without hesitance or fear she padded into the darkness, trying to find the delicious smelling food. She was thankful that she had sharp eyes, so she could see in the dark. He bright green eyes glowed in the dark, as she made her way down the alley. A small sliver of moonlight hit the alley, allowing her to see a little better. She heard something fall in the shadows and froze. She flattened her ears, and unsheathed her claws, "Who's there?" she called cautiously. No answer. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the alley, trying to detect any sign of movement. She saw a flash of movement by a dumpster and bristled. "Show yourself! I'll fight you if I must!" Still no answer. She growled, "If you-"she was cut off as something moved out of the shadows. It was a tom; he had dark grey fur with brown stripes and dark blue eyes. "Hello," he purred. She shivered, his voice sent chills up her spine. "What do you want?" she hissed, bristling. "My, my, feisty aren't we?" he chuckled. She snarled, "Leave me alone, you piece of fox-dung!" His eyes had a weird glint in them as he looked at her. "Now that's not the way a pretty she-cat like you should be talking." He purred silkily. She shivered, she didn't like the way he was looking at her. "I'll talk however I want to, now leave!" She hissed arching her back. He looked surprised, and said, "Leave? Why would I do that? This is _Bloodclan _territory; otherwise I live here, so I don't have too". He chuckled taking a step closer. She backed up a step and growled, "If you take one step closer, I will claw your ears off." He purred in amusement and took another step; his purring was cut off as a set of claws scored across his cheek. He stumbled back a little bit from the impact. He put a paw to his cheek and looked at it. Seeing it stained with blood, he sent a death glare towards her, "Why you little!" he suddenly sprang at her, but she was prepared, she simply side-stepped, and whipped around to face him. He was crouched low, he tail, lashing angrily. She smirked, if he wanted a fight, he would get one. He sprang again, but this time she sprang too, they clashed in the air, sending them to the hard ground, she adjusted herself so she was on top of him. He hit the floor with her on top of him, not fazed at all, she slashed at his underbelly with her claws. He yowled in pain and rolled over so she fell to the side. She quickly got up and faced him, she suddenly rushed forward and slid under his belly grabbing a fore-leg with her teeth, bringing him down with her, he hissed and batted at her with unsheathed claws, she dodged and jumped on him pinning him to the ground. She hissed at him before biting his ear, causing him to yowl so loud she was sure the whole city could hear it. Suddenly she was bowled over by an unknown cat.

The cat pinned her down, using her surprise as an advantage. It was another tom, he was a muscular light gray tabby with dark blue eyes. He growled at her as she struggled, she looked over to see a red she-cat with amber eyes aiding the first tom. "Brick! Is Fang ok?" The large tabby called over to the she-cat. She examined him and said, "I don't think so, he looks pretty battered up Smoke, we should probably bring him to Leaf." Smoke turned to glare at her, "you're coming with us, trespasser." He growled. She glared daggers at him as he roughly pushed her to her feet. "We should take her to see Scourge." He meowed to Brick. She nodded and helped fang to his feet. "Let's go." He pushed her down the alley and she suddenly wished she never went down the alley.

**R&R**

**The Darkness Inside Me**


	3. Meeting Scourge

Chapter 3:

Clover's POV:

Clover growled in frustration as she sat in her so called 'den'. _Yeah right, more like a prison,_ she thought to herself. After Smoke and Brick had brought her back to their 'camp', they had put her in this little den with a guard to make sure she didn't try to escape. After they took _Fang_ to their healer, leaf. She spat at the thought of the tom Fang. Suddenly she heard voices outside her den; she had to strain her ears to hear but only caught a couple of words,

"Attacked Fang-"

"Badly injured-"

"Dangerous-"

She smirked to herself; she did give him quite a whooping. She heard a groan of pain and peeked outside to see Fang being treated by their healer cat. She gave a grin of satisfaction as she heard him yowl in pain as leaf applied some stuff to his ear. She then heard footsteps coming towards her den; she scrambled to her paws and tried to look as casual as possible. She saw Smoke, the grey tom from earlier poke his head inside the den, "Come out, trespasser," He growled. She glared daggers at him as she sat there, unmoving. "No." she smirked as she saw his amber eyes burn aflame with rage towards the she-cat. "_Get up now and come out, or else."_ She looked at him with a blank expression then lazily licked a paw, drawing it over her ear, doing her best to agitate him. "That's it!" he yowled and lunged for her, taken by surprise, he bowled her over and grabbed her scruff dragging her out of the den like a kit. "Hey! Let me go you piece of crow-food!" He continued to drag her, earning some scratches from the furious and feisty she-cat. He finally dropped her, and as she scrambled to her feet, she bristled and arched her back,

"Who do you think you are?! You piece of-!"

"Ahem."

Clover looked over her shoulder to see a huge muscular black and white tom with green eyes. He glared at her as she slowly turned to face him. She glared right back, a defiant look in her green eyes. "I shall take her to see Scourge, he'll decide what to do with her." He said gruffly to smoke. The grey tabby nodded, "Yes Bone", then stalked away. She stuck her tongue out behind his back, then turned back around to face Bone. He had an amused face on but quickly hid it with a stone-cold glare. The tom flicked his tail for her to follow him and headed down the alley. She reluctantly followed him, glaring at his back. He stopped a few feet away from a big box, and turned to her. To her surprise, his eyes were full of fear, "Listen that is our leader's den, the almighty and blood thirsty Scourge. Please tone down your temper, ok? He will kill you if not given the proper respect." Clover snorted, _Almighty? Bloodthirsty? Yeah right_, but after seeing the pleading look on his face, she sighed and nodded. He gave a sigh of relief and continued towards the den, with her trailing behind him. When they arrived at the den, he gave a soft sigh and put on his tough-guy look. "Scourge," his deep voice rumbled. "Come in." replied a stone cold voice. She followed Bone into the den, and saw him, Scourge. He looked a little older than her and had sleek jet black fur with one white-dipped paw, and icy blue eyes. She saw he was wearing a purple collar around his neck. _He's a kitty-pet?_ When she looked closer she realized with a jolt that there were _teeth_ in his collar! They were the teeth of cats and by the looks of it _dogs!_ By the stars, who is this cat?

**Scourge's POV:**

Scourge sat in his den grooming, earlier Bone had come telling him that one of the guard had been attacked by a rogue. he smirked at the thought of the arrogant tom being clawed to bits, he never really liked him anyway. His smirk disappeared, _but that doesn't mean they can just attack my cats, no one messes with Bloodclan!_ He straightened as he heard paw-steps outside coming towards the den. He heard whispering but didn't bother to listen. Finally he heard a familiar voice, "Scourge," Bone called. "Come in," he said in a deathly low voice. Bone emerged inside the den bowing his head, behind him-to his surprise-was a she-cat. She had silky ginger fur with a white underbelly and paws. Her eyes were a bright vivid green that seemed to look right into his soul, she was-admittedly-beautiful, of course he would never admit it. She seemed to study him, slowly examining him from head to toe. her gaze was beginning to make him uncomfortable. _What is wrong with me? Why am I nervous I just have barely seen this she-cat! _Whatever the was going on, he didn't like it, it made him feel like, when he was tiny. Her eyes suddenly stopped at his collar, surprise filled her eyes at the sight of the teeth jabbed into it. "Scourge, this is the rogue who attacked Fang." _What?! A she-cat took out one of the best fighters in the guard? _He had to admit he was impressed, of course he would never show it. "I see," He said in a cold voice. "Who are you? And what business do you have attacking one of my guards?"

_Back in Thunderclan…._

Thornclaw's POV:

Thornclaw was lying in a patch of sunlight trying to warm himself, he purred in content as the sun warmed his pelt. Suddenly his stomach growled, signaling him to go get some fresh-kill. He sighed and got up, shaking his fur, he padded over to the fresh-kill pile. He looked at the pitifully small pile, there was barely a small mouse, and two day-old shrews. "You should go hunting," Thornclaw looked up to see Firestar standing there, his piercing green eyes looking at him. For a moment, Firestar shrunk a little, his underbelly and paws turning a snowy white, and his dark, piercing green eyes turned a light, vivid green, _Clover…_ "Thornclaw?" she mewed. "Thornclaw? Thornclaw!" He blinked and Clover disappeared, replacing her was Firestar looking at him as if he had grown another head. He felt his fur grow hot as the leader stared at him, "Sorry Firestar, what did you want?" The ginger tom sighed and said, "I said, you should go on a hunting patrol, you can pick to other cats to go." Thornclaw's eyes widened, what an honor! He was barely a new warrior! He nodded excitedly and headed away from the leader. He looked around the clearing to find someone to go on the patrol with and spotted Mousefur grooming by the Warrior's den. He trotted up to his old mentor and meowed, " Hey Mousefur." The dusky brown she-cat looked up at him and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my former apprentice. I thought being a warrior made you forget about me," She teased. Thornclaw felt his fur heat up, it wasn't true of course but ever since he did become a warrior, he had been busy with hunting and border patrols to stop and see how his old mentor was doing. "No! Never! I just have been busy you know?" he tried to explain. Mousefur simply purred and swatted him over the head with her tail, "Mousebrain! I know." She shrugged and went back to her grooming, remembering why he was there he said, "Oh! I wanted to know if you wanted to go hunting with me, for a patrol of course." She got up and stretched, extending her claws as she did so. "Sure, who else is going?" He shrugged and scanned the camp, looking for someone who would want to go. Cloudtail, Sandstorm and Dustpelt were on a patrol with their apprentices. Longtail was in the nursery after catching a cold, and the rest of the apprentices were changing the elder's bedding. He spotted his brother Brackenfur chatting with Sorrelpaw, his brother has been padding after the tortoise-shell for moons. He beckoned Mousefur to follow with his tail and padded up to him. "Hey Brackenfur, want to go on a Hunting patrol?" the Golden tabby shrugged, "Ok," after saying goodbye to Sorrelpaw, he followed Thornclaw and Mousefur outside the Gorse tunnel into the forest. Suddenly Mousefur spoke up, "We should split up. We'll cover more ground that way." Thornclaw nodded, "Sure." Mousefur nodded and went the opposite direction, while Brackenfur went towards the Great Oak. Thornclaw turned back around and padded through the forest, letting his paws take him. He pricked his ears as he heard a small scuffling in the undergrowth. He slowly crouched down, flattening his ears and keeping his tail close to the ground, stalking towards the patch of undergrowth which held the precious fresh-kill. He peered through it and saw a rather plump mouse nibbling on a nut. He crept forward his ears narrowed until he stepped on a twig, snapping it. The mouse froze, but didn't get a chance to run as Thornclaw pounced , ending its life with a swift bite to the neck. Sending a quick prayer to Starclan, he buried his prey under a nearby tree. He stood and looked around, with a jolt, he realized this is the place where he met Clover. He sighed, ever since he had met the ginger she-cat he couldn't get her out of his head. He sat down his tail drooping with a _thump. _He didn't know why he missed her so much, he only just met her once. _Why do I have this longing to see her again? She's just another she-cat._ He didn't know exactly what, but he knew there was something about her that was special. _Wait…do I…do I like her? _He violently shook his head,_ No way! I just met her! She's just a rogue! You'll probably never see her again! _He sighed and looked up at the sky, it was sun-high. _I wonder what she's doing…_

_Back in Bloodclan…._

Clover's POV:

Clover stood there as Scourge looked at her with his icy blue eyes, she was unfazed, she looked him straight in the eyes as he said in a cold voice, "Who are you? And what's your business attacking one of my Guards?" She bristled, but remembering her promise to Bone, relaxed, some of her fur still bristling a bit. "I was looking for food, when that perv started to invade my personal space." She meowed simply, licking a paw and drawing it over her ear. Scourge just stared at her with an expressionless look. "So you attacked him and nearly killed him?" He asked with a hint of curiosity. "Yes." He looked impressed but quickly covered it with a blank expression. "You didn't give me your name". she shrugged, "Your Point?" He looked irritated, and growled, "My _point _is that you have to tell me." She started to bristle again and arched her back, unsheathing her claw, and said, forgetting her promise, "Oh I _have _to do I? Listen up buddy, I don't have to tell _you_ anything, you're not the boss of me!" She heard Bone gasp behind her but ignored him. Scourge looked enraged, his fur was bushed up so he looked twice his size, even though he was small he was still a little bigger than her, his claws were unsheathed and she saw his claws were reinforced with bones. He glared at her and said, "Bone, Leave us," he growled not even looking at the black and white tom. Bone hesitated, but quickly left, leaving them alone in the den. Scourge loomed over her his icy blue filled with anger, frustration, and…was that admiration? She ignored it and stood up to him until they were nose to nose, glaring daggers at him.

Scourg**e's POV:**

Scourge loomed over the she-cat, _How dare she?!_ He thought enraged. No one talks to him like that, out of fear of being killed by him. But at the same time, he couldn't help but admire her. She has guts, that's for sure. Suddenly she stood up straight and faced him until they were nose to nose, her bright eyes alight with a green fire. "No one talks to me like that." He growled in her face. She smirked and said smugly, "Well I do." He growled and suddenly lunged at her, caught off guard, she was easily pinned down. He pressed his reinforced claws to her throat dangerously and pushed his muzzle into hers, and growled, "You won't anymore, unless you have a death wish, I suggest you keep your big mouth _shut_." She glared at him and if looks could kill he would be dead. It almost made him feel bad.

Almost.

He looked her over, she wasn't one of those scrawny rogues, or fat kittypets that usually passed through here, she had small lean muscles on her legs and fore-arms and was fit._ She would make a good addition to Bloodclan, she looks like a good hunter, good hunters meant more prey. _he thought to himself. He looked black up to her face, she was still glaring at him but seemed a little embarrassed as he surveyed her. Suddenly their eyes met, icy blue meeting bright green, and a spark passed between them as he looked into her vivid green eyes. He wondered if she felt it too. A small voice went through his head as he stared at her, _Are you sure hunting is the only reason you want to add her to Bloodclan? _He shook his head, nonsense. "Ok," He said slowly with an edge to his voice. "You have a choice, she-cat. You can either join our lovely group, or-" he pressed his claws harder to her throat, "You could die." She glared at him with such hatred it felt as if she was burning a hole right through him. She stayed silent as if to ponder to the question, "You would hunt prey for Bloodclan, and fight for me whenever I call, and you would sleep with the rest of the lot and maybe you'll even make it to the guard." She looked thoughtful, the hatred gone from her eyes to be replaced by thoughtfulness. He took his claw off her throat and put each of his paw on either side of her head, staring down at her, waiting for a response.

Clover's POV:

Clover pondered on the choice, she couldn't stay, she had to keep going to her destination. But if she didn't, he would kill her, she couldn't have that. "You would hunt prey for Bloodclan, and fight for me whenever I call, and you would sleep with the rest of the lot and maybe you'll even make it to the guard." Still she was silent. She felt his claws leave her throat as he put his claws on either side of her head, gazing down at her with his icy blue eyes, expectantly waiting for an answer. She sighed, it's not like she had a choice, "Fine," she sighed in defeat. He didn't answer, but she saw satisfaction glimmering in his eyes. "Good". Suddenly Leaf walked in, and stopped dead in her path as she saw Scourge Practically on top of Clover, his paws on either side of her head instead of on her throat. Scourge noticed her and realizing the position they were in, quickly got off her. Clover scrambled up licking her chest fur in embarrassment. Leaf continued to stare at her funny until, Scourges voice broke the silence, "Leaf! How dare you come in without permission!" Leaf shrank back a little and stuttered, "I'm sorry S-scourge! I just w-wanted to let you k-know that F-fang will make it." Scourge continued to glare at her with anger I his eyes and another emotion…was that…embarrassment? "I don't give a rat-tail about fang! Now get out!" Leaf nodded and scrambled out of the den. Scourge straightened himself up and left towards the exit without a word, he stopped at the opening and said without looking at her, "Bone will escort you the den," then he was gone.


	4. The Monster Inside Me

I wanted to thank all the people who reviewed! It means a lot and keeps me motivated! I'll keep updating as soon as I can! I adjusted it a little so you guys can read it better so now you don't have to strain yourselves!

Anyways, R&R! And…

I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!

Chapter 4:

Bone's POV:

After Scourge had sent him out, Bone had been worried sick. _What was she thinking?! _He thought to himself, _He's going to kill her! I just know it!_ He paced outside of the guards' den. He heard paw-steps and looked up to see Brick standing there, "What's wrong Bone?" Brick and him were close; ever since the beginning of Bloodclan they had each other's backs, she was also the only one who ever saw his soft side.

"He sighed, that new rogue, I'm afraid Scourge is going to kill her." Brick looked at him with sympathy in her dark green eyes. "Don't worry Bone, she'll be fine…" under her breath she whispered, "…I hope…"

Suddenly Leaf came scrambling over to the two; her amber eyes were wide with fear, surprise, and confusion. "Leaf! What is it?" Asked Brick. The tabby looked up at her and panted, "It's Scourge and that Rogue!"

Bone immediately pricked his ears, "What happened?" he asked putting on his tough-guy look again. Leaf kept panting as if she had run across the whole city,

"I was just going to tell Scourge that Fang was going to be ok, since he is one of the guard and when I came inside, Scourge was practically on top of that she-cat! His claws weren't even at her throat! They were just staring at each other!"

Brick's eyes widened, and Bone nearly fell over in shock. _Staring at each other?! What's that all about? _"Woah, Woah, Woah. Hold on Leaf, have you eaten a bad piece of fresh-kill? I mean, this _Scourge _we're talking about." Leaf shook her head and protested, "No! I swear it's true! Oh no, here he comes!"

She ran off just as Bone saw Scourge approaching them. "Bone," he said in his cold voice, "I need to speak with you." Bone nodded and said a quick goodbye to Brick before following his leader. They stopped and Scourge turned around to face him, "I have decided to…_allow_, the rogue to stay here and join Bloodclan.

Bone nearly doubled over, "What? Scourge, she's just a rogue!" Scourge glared at him with his icy eyes and hissed, "You doubt my judgment?" Bone shook his head as Scourge continued. "Good, well this particular she-cat has potential to be a good Bloodclan warrior," Bone dared to interrupt and said quietly, "Scourge, is it possible you've…taken interest in this she-cat?" Scourge flattened his ears, and he actually looked…_flustered. "_Of course not Bone! I told you before love is for weakness!" Bone smirked and meowed slyly, "I never said _love _Scourge, I just asked if you had taken interest."

Scourge looked even more embarrassed but quickly covered it up with an ice-cold glare; he unsheathed his claws and narrowed his eyes then growled, "One more word and I'll rip out your throat faster than you can say 'mouse'!" Bone immediately snapped his jaws shut. Scourge relaxed a little and growled, "Now go show her the dens before I change my mind about letting you live."

Bone nodded fearfully and scurried away from his leader towards his den. He slipped inside to see the she-cat sitting there with a thoughtful look on her face. "Hey!" he hissed. She seemed to snap out of it and looked at him, "Hey Bone, I was jus-"he cut her off- "What were you thinking! He could've killed you!" She glared at him, "I wasn't going to let that sorry excuse of a cat interrogate me like that!" Bone sighed and shook his head, "He let you join Bloodclan, yes?" To his surprise she just snorted, "_Let _me stay? That's a load of fox-dung. He _forced_ me to join, He said if I didn't he would kill me!" Bone looked at her with sympathy, _Poor she-cat, she never wanted to stay._

Suddenly realizing he didn't know her name he asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" She sighed and looked at him, "It's Clover," he mewed. He nodded and said, "Well Clover, I'll show you to the dens," She nodded and slowly got up and followed him. He saw that her tail was low and her eyes were on the floor, he nudged her and she looked up at him, "Don't worry, it's not as bad here as you think," She gave him small smile and kept walking her tail high.

Clover's POV:

They stopped outside a cardboard den and Bone nodded, "This is where the rest of the Bloodclan cats sleep, the guard sleeps next door." She nodded in understanding and was about to go inside when a yowl was heard, she looked up and saw Scourge there on top of a dumpster. He sat there with his back straight and his tail curled around his paws, his chin held up proudly. She glared daggers at him; she hated him so much for making her stay here. Her embarrassing encounter with him and leaf was pushed to the back of her mind as she glared at him.

He suddenly looked down and their eyes met again. She glared at him with such ferocity she half expected him to blow up. He looked at her coolly, all of his emotions hidden behind a wall of ice. He broke the gaze and looked down at the rest of Bloodclan who were emerging from their dens at his call.

"Cats of Bloodclan!" he called, his voice was filled with authority. "I hereby announce that we have a new member of Bloodclan, since she refuses to give me here real name," he glared at her and she just smirked in reply. "I shall give her a new name!" Now it was her turn to glare and his to smirk.

Scourge smirked at the she-cat as she glared at him in rage, "What?! You can't do that!" she yowled, causing every cat to gasp and turn to stare at her. Scourge was furious that she dared to defy him. "Shut up rogue, or I will have to teach you a lesson," his voice was a deathly growl as his fur bristled up. She stood up to her full height and stalked towards the dumpster, her claws were unsheathed and her eyes were narrowed as cats parted making a path for the furious she-cat until she was right in front of the dumpster. She glared at Scourge as something was awakened deep inside of her, she stopped,_ No, keep it under control, don't lose it, don't lose it!_ Scourge looked down at her with a smirk though his eyes still held rage, "Teach me a lesson? I think you'll find it will be quite the opposite." She growled and took a fighting stance.

Cats gasped around her and she heard someone running towards her, suddenly Bone was in front of her, his eyes were wide in fear, "Clover stop! You don't know Scourge the way I do, he'll kill you!" Her eyes widened as he said her name, she heard Scourge snigger above her and growled as she looked up at him. "Clover huh? Such a weak name, even though I know it now, I think I'll still change it." She growled up at him her fur was bristling, and her claws were fully unsheathed, shining in the light. The monster had awakened.

"From this day on your name shall be known as-" He was cut off as Clover lunged at him claws unsheathed, no matter how hard she tried to stop it, the monster deep down inside her came out. She bowled him over and off the dumpster landing on the ground. Unfazed, she got up and whipped around to face him, He was standing there his reinforced claws were out, ready to kill, while his lips pulled back into a snarl. He snarled and lunged at her, she sidestepped him and tackled him, viciously clawing his underbelly, showing no mercy. Her usual bright green eyes were now dark with bloodlust. The monster inside her was awakened and it was out for blood.

Scourge's POV:

Scourge Snarled at her and lunged, she sidestepped him and tackled him viciously clawing at his soft belly-fur. He yowled in pain and pushed her off, she flew a few feet away from him and landed with a thud, then she lay still. He felt a twinge of regret and ran over to her, when he got close, her eyes shot open and they glowed a bright neon green she rose up her eye still glowing and tackled him. She bit his shoulder and he yowled, he clawed her chest , but she just bit harder.

Finally he had enough, he rolled from under her and jumped on her back digging his bone enforced claws into her skin. She growled and rolled attempting to squish him but he jumped off her just in time.

She charged at him and sent him sprawling then jumped on him, she pinned him her claws were holding him by the throat, he glared up at her, her eyes still glowing mysteriously. Suddenly the glow disappeared and her bright green eyes returned to normal, he saw confusion in her eyes, but suddenly her eyes glazed over and she fainted right on top on him.

The clearing was silent. He lay there with Clover on top of him, passed out until he growled at Bone, who was staring at them with shock and fear. "Well? Don't just stand there! Get her off me!" Bone seemed to snap out of his trance and pulled her off him by the scruff. Scourge stood up shaking out his fur and looked around, cats were silently staring at him then Clover, then him again. He cleared his throat and said aloud, "Bone take her to leaf, she will be staying here with us, she has proven to be useful, any objections?" he asked the rest of Bloodclan. No cat dared to speak and he nodded, "Good now go back to your duties or you will have me to reason with." Everyone scattered, murmuring amongst themselves, as Bone silently dragged Clover to her den.

He looked up at the sky it was already moonhigh, he then looked back to where Bone was taking Clover._ What was that? _He thought to himself,_ that thing with her eyes, they just seemed to glow then she got like ten times stronger! _He shook his head, there was something wrong with that she-cat. He sighed and padded back to his den, when he got inside, he sent smoke to get Leaf to treat his wounds when she was finished with Clover and settled down in his nest, which was a two-leg pillow. He curled his tail around himself and rested his head on his paws. _I'll figure out what is with that she-cat soon enough… _That was his last though before he drifted off into a deep sleep.

A/N: If you guys are wondering what just happened you can PM me and I'll answer any questions about this chapter. It did seem a little out of nowhere but you'll get it soon enough.

R&R

Darkness


	5. AN: PLEASE READ!

Hey guys! I've decided to redo the story, I read it over and realized the story has nothing to do with the plot! So I'm going to redo it. It'll probably take a while, so I say about a coupe of weeks, if not a month. Sorry guys! See you then!

Ps. PM me if you have any suggestions or ideas for the story! And I'm also starting one of two different stories! They are The Stupid arrogant tom, and a Poisoned Heart! U choose! Oh one more thing! It's a game yay!

Whoever answers ths question right first, gets to send me there OC and ill add it to the story!

YOU MUST HAVE A FANFICTION ACCOUNT

Ok heres the question:

-who is my Favorite character in the new prophecy?

Hint: hes evil

(pm me the answer!)

byyyyyeee!

R&R

Darkness


End file.
